WHAT THE HEART FEELS
by MEGA BLACK
Summary: Andrea feels lost. That she lost her passion for life. When grandmother calls. She gets more then just her passion back, she finds out what true love is. Andrea/Miranda pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

For awhile she thought journalism would fill the void that seem to expand each day. The gaping hole of boredom starring at her like the vastness of a blackwhole. She wasn't being creative or even doing what she dreamed of doing. She may have loved writing for her college newspaper, but her wish to feel the same way writing for the New York Mirror remained fewtile. She'd believed she was meant to change the world through her words.

She was wrong. So wrong. When she felt as if her soul were being sucked out of her while trying to pitch ideas and finishing the grunt work assigned to her. There was no Doug or Lilly to spout tough love. Certainly not Nate. When he broke up with her, because she working too much. Her so called friends took his side. He moved out four months after she started working at the paper.

At the end it didn't matter. She was let go because the paper had new management. She was told she could submit articles on a contractual basis, but her steady paycheck is gone.

She was supposed to be writing something to submit, but her thoughts were too scattered to concentrate. So, she went through her e-mails. Her mother e-mailed her that her grandmother who she had never met wanted to meet her. Her grandmother only sent her gifts and a card on her birthday.

She sat in the lounge thinking about meeting her grandmother for the first time. They met in the Genovia consulate, which at the time Andy didn't know was a consulate.

They sat down in the garden for tea. The garden was beautiful. There was budding trees, blooming bushes and blossoming flowers. They sat and talked for hours. They talked about her father Philippe Renaldi. He died before she was born.

Andrea Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldi was the product of a college romance between Helen Thermopolis, a painter and Philippe Grimaldi Renaldi, the prince of Genovia. Her mother didn't want the life of a royal so she left, before she found out she was pregnant.

After she was born her parents decide that her mother would raise her in America. And when she was old enough they would tell her of her father's heritage, but when she was a baby her father died in a boat accident. So her mother and grandmother decided to tell her in her twenties.

Chapter 1

Six Months Later

Sitting in the lounge of The Ritz-Cartlton in New York waiting for her grandmother, Queen Clarisse Grimaldi Renaldi, Andrea was observing the people in the lounge. It was a habbit from college, one she kept up since it comes in handy for her job as the heir apparent to the crown of the small European principality of Genovia.

After all her lesson on how to speaking, walking, sitting proper and her makeover, she still have more to learn. Now she has to learn how to dress proper for the correct occasion. As she saw her grandmother came from the elevator with her bodyguard Joe. That is one thing she still had to get use to, the protection. That is one thing her grandmother wouldn't compromise on. Her grandmother said "Though people don't know who she was doesn't mean that there is no danger out there."

"Darling, hope you haven't been waiting long," Clarisse said, as she hugs and kiss Andrea.

"No, just for a few minutes," asked Andrea.

"There's been a change of plans. There seems to be a problem at one of the companies that we are stockholders in," Clarisse said as they walked to the car.

"No problem. What is wrong?" Andrea mused.

"My source said that the CEO of Runway Fashion Magazine Irv Ravitz has been making decisions without the board's approval. That he made a play to get rid of Miranda Priestly Editor in Chief of Runway at Paris Fashion Week." Clarisse said sounding angry.

The car stops in front of Runway. Andrea and Clarisse wait for their protection to make sure the building is secure for them. When it's save to enter the building Andrea and Clarisse get into the elevator.

They step on the seventeenth floor and all they see is glass and white marble. They walk through the glass do to what looks like the reception area with two desks, with two women behind it.

The women on the left with red hair see as first and her eyes go wide. "Aunt Clarisse what are you doing here?" asked the red head with a British accent.

"Emily, my dear, how I've missed you," Clarisse responds, sounding happy. "My dear, you know I'm here about your problem."

Andrea is just standing there feeling awkward. So she clears her throat. "Oh my, how silly of me," Clarisse chuckled. "This is my granddaughter Andrea Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldi, the heir to the Genovia crown." Clarisse pronounced proudly. "Andrea this is Emily Marie Garrison Levinson Charlton the daughter of Count Jerome Garrison Levinson, your father's best friend.

"You can call me Andy." Andrea said embarrassed

"And me Emily" said Emily embarrassed too.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Andy notices the change in the room, like a switch has been flipped and thinks 'WOW'. Andy stops and feels the air leave her lung. She stands starring at the most amazing woman Andy has ever, ever seen.

"What is all this noise?" Andy feels a thrill down her spin at the smooth icy voice.

"Miranda this is my aunt Queen Clarisse and my cousin Princess Andrea of Genovia. They are the majority shareholders and they are here for the meeting." said Emily.

Miranda looks up from her phone and realizes that Emily isn't alone. As she looks into Andy's eyes, she gasps, not going unnoticed by Emily. 'Those eyes, someone could drown in them' she thinks.

"Aunt Clarisse and Andy this is Miranda Priestly Editor in Chief of RUNWAY, the world's leading Fashion Magazine and my boss" said Emily in one rushed breath.

"Nice to meet you, Miranda." Said Clarisse as they air kissed.

Andy approaches with one of her hands out "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Priestly."

"Please just Miranda. I didn't know Emily knew royalty," Miranda tries to maintain her Ice Queen facade but feels a chill run down her spine when she touches that soft harm hand.

"Andrea and Emily's fathers were best friends since they were boys. Emily's father is Count Jerome." Says Clarisse proudly.

"And I am only hearing about this now, why?" said Miranda sounding angry.

"I wanted to get the job on my own not, because of who my family is" said Emily with poise.

"It is not her fault that she couldn't tell you. It is protocol. If you were to know before now, you and your family would have gone through security checks which can be invasive."

Miranda looked to Andrea again, even though she didn't want too, she couldn't stop herself. She had never behaved like this before. She saw potentially hundreds of beautiful women a day but none have the natural beauty that Andrea exhibit.

Andrea also wasn't doing so well in stopping her body response to Miranda. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She has never felt like this before.

Miranda and Andrea got lost in each other's eyes. Emily interrupted them "You have fifteen minutes to get to the twentieth floor for the shareholders meeting."

Getting into the elevator Miranda questions Andrea. "Why didn't your grandmother get in?"

"She has a thing about too many people in elevators, so she will take the next one."

For the first time since she can remember Miranda didn't know how to act in front Andrea. Just being in the same space as Andrea invoked feelings she had thought long ago died.

As the silence lingered, the tension in such a small space was overwhelming. Miranda thought she was going to explode, when Andrea broke the silence.

"Would it be okay if I…touched you?" Andrea said, reaching out and taking Miranda's hand. "Miranda, you are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful."

"Nooo," Miranda said, but she didn't pull her hand away. She gasped as she felt Andrea's fingers on her wrist, she shivered. Miranda faltered and Andrea could see the faint blush rising up her cheeks in the reflection of the elevator.

Andrea moved closer and with her other hand, she brushed her fingers across the silk fabric stretched across her chest. "So this… wouldn't be okay?"

"Unnhh," Miranda groaned.

Andrea could see Miranda had her eyes closed tightly, her head tossed back and she was biting her lip to keep from moaning out load. "It is okay, let it out, Miranda," she said, softly brushing her thumb across the hardened bud that was now visible through the silk blouse. "There's no one here to hear you. Let go."

"Oh god," moaned Miranda.

Andrea gently unbuttoned the first few buttons on her silk blouse. She slipped her hand in the blouse and softly cupped the woman's breasts through her bra.

Little moans escaped their mouths. Andy was amazed by it 'Oh, sweet Jesus. Miranda feels so good, so soft.' She thought.

Andy didn't quite know what came over her. It must have been the sheer relief that Miranda didn't reject her touch, but she leaned forward and kissed the editor. To her surprise Miranda kissed her right back.

The touch of Andrea's lips against her started soft but when Miranda responded, her hands grabbed her waist and she pulled her closer to deepen their contact.

Andrea began smearing kisses along her jaw, trailing down her neck nibbling a little as she felt Miranda's breath hitched.

Andrea ended the kiss, reached her and upwards and cupped Miranda's cheek, softly brushing her thumb over her cheekbones.

"Andrea, I can't_" she choked out, casting her eyes downwards. She couldn't ever remember feeling more conflicted than she did at this moment. She yearned for the woman's touch_ and to touch her in return_ but she thought of her girls and how she would never be able to explain it to them.

As if she knew what Miranda was thinking, the young woman reached down and took both of Miranda's hands in hers, squeezing gently. "I won't complicate things for you" she said softly. "Please, just let me take you out for dinner tonight?"

Miranda's eyes widened. "Tonight"

The young woman smiled. "Not because you need it," she clarified, "but because you deserve it. I will wine and dine you, make you fall in love with me, make you feel like the Queen that you are…what do you say?" When the woman didn't respond, Andrea squeezed her hands and released them. "I'm going to go to this meeting and deal with Irv. Think about it. She straightened her clothes, and waited for the elevator to stop. "I won't touch you if you don't want me too, Miranda. I would never do that," she added, walking out the elevator as the doors open.

Miranda reached for the railing to steady herself and took several deep breaths. Her heart was racing, and for once she wished it was because of the anxiety around her Irv dilemma. She knew, though, that there was only one person who could make her heart race like that. Her choice was clear_ she had no choice, really.

Miranda attempted to straighten herself. She was speechless after what just happen between them. She exited the elevator ready to deal with Irv trying to get rid of her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

She made her way into the conference room, after letting her grandmother and Miranda catch up. Irv turned the moment she entered, and she saw shock flash across Irv's face for just a second, before he settled back into his passive stare. Andy cleared her throat, sitting down across from him as Miranda and her grandmother took the seats next to her.

"What a…pleasant surprise," Clarisse managed to get out, looking at Irv, "I wasn't aware that you can have a shareholder's meeting without the majority shareholder?"

"This is just a formality that the board members have to vote on." Irv looked irritated at the interruption. "I didn't think it was necessary for you to come all this way for a formality."

"That decision was not for you to make. The shares my father left me still make me the deciding vote for any vote this board takes. I only left you CEO of this company after my father died, because you knew my father and I had my queen duties to fulfil." Clarisse said with anger in her voice.

"I think it is time my Andrea takeover that duties until she is ready to be a queen," she said proudly.

"Now, if you will excuse me, my granddaughter will stand in for me. I will stand by every decision she makes," with that bombshell she just left.

"Miranda what are you doing here?" Irv said irritated.

"Anything to do with _RUNWAY_ is my concern." Miranda spoke coolly, her sharp eyes cutting into the shorter man.

"Perhaps we should get back to business," Irv spoke up, ignoring Miranda's words, "The groundwork has already been laid, we only need the board's vote to proceed.

"I have a few questions for you first," Andy gave him a polite smile, Grace her personal assistant to gave her the paperwork she held in her messenger bag that Emily gave them, after she heard about the meeting to oust Miranda from Irv's assistant.

Irv rolled his eyes, sitting down as he muttered an insult in Russian. Andy froze, having understood every word he said. Her dark eyes turned to look at him, her face stoney as she stared him down. Irv shifted uncomfortably, recognizing the look. He had seen her great grandfather turn that look on grown men, and scare them witless. Somehow, it was even more terrifying when Andy did it.

Andy smirked a little at his reaction, resisting the urge to laugh as she saw Irv squirm in his seat. Her eyes turned back to Miranda, and she noticed that Miranda had raised an eyebrow. Irv simply shifted uncomfortably, and cleared his throat.

"Your questions, Your Highness?" said Irv nervously.

"Of course," Andy opened the folder, which was stained red and coloured with input from their lawyers, "I was wondering why you would ever think I'd be interested in getting rid of Miranda, whose magazine is the most successful, and if you think I'm stupid."

Irv coughed to cover his surprise, and frowned, "of course not, why would you_"

"You can cut the act," Andy cut him off. "I've dealt with snakes like you for the majority of my life. You think, because I'm a woman that I'm dumb. This vote is so heavily in your favour, I'm completely certain you took of my grandmother's trust in you to steal from the company."

"That's ridiculous," Irv was quickly becoming irritated. "She gave me this job, because she knows I'm the best."

"She had no choice, but I could see how someone so arrogant with no brains, could think so." Andy leaned forward, seeing a slight smirk on Miranda's lips, "but luckily for you, I don't want to be dragged through a harsh legal battle that will ruin you and tarnish the company's good name."

Irv's face had flushed, and Andy was surprised at how easily she had gotten under his skin, "if you fire me without, I will sue you."

"You will not win," Andy smirked at him, clearly enjoying this, "not only would you lose, but will destroy you, bit by bit, if you try. I have all the time and money in the world to do it. How long do you think it will be before the board fire you, and the lawsuit will take everything you own? I wonder if the shady men you owe money to will wait for a lawsuit to end, to want their money?"

Irv's eyes widen in fear at her words, and Miranda looked between them, seeing the fear in his face. She could not understand how this… this girl had managed to gain an advantage over him in a skilful and an intelligent way, when she battled with him nearly daily for control."

"Here's my counter offer." Andy slipped a file across the table, into his reach. "You will be removed from the CEO of the company, effective immediately as soon as a suitable replacement is found. Your underhand tactics and questionable business choices has cost the company a great deal of money."

"You can't do this," he tossed the folder aside, "the board will never agree to this."

"But they already have," Andy shrugged, "this meeting was only to break the news to you. My decision only needed a majority vote, you would be surprise the number of board members I know, and how many supporters on the board Miranda really have."

Irv stood, pointing at her. "You won't get away with this. You will regret it."

"I'm sure you think so," Andy gave him a smile. "It doesn't feel good to be ambushed, does it? Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lunch meeting."

Andy stood, but stopped short of leaving to look at Miranda, "I'm sorry you had to see me that way, Miranda. That is not the sort of person I am all the time, I hope you know that. I will be waiting for you at _Le Bernardin,_ if you are still interested after what you just saw.

With that, she turned back to the door, and just left.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Miranda arrived at her office, shortly after the unexpected meeting with Irv. She couldn't understand what just happened. Clearly she came into the conversation too late, and had missed vital information. Andrea was more involved in the company, than she knew.

"Emily," her voice carried out to the first assistant. "Cancel all my appointments. I'm not to be disturbed for the remainder of the day, only if it is about my children. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda," Emily immediately began cancelling Miranda's appointments.

As she set out to work, Miranda tried to focus on work, but all she could think about was Andrea and how beautiful she is. She knew it was too early for her to feel the way she did, but she could not help herself.

Thoughts of Andrea consumed her. The display Andrea put on in the meeting, did not only surprise her, but aroused her. Miranda turned her chair away from the desk. In her mind's eye, she could see Andrea laying into Irv.

Just thinking about it now causes an electric-like sensation. She feels it all across her skin. She catches herself remembering the floral scent of the brunette's shampoo, the tropical fragrance one she can't seem to forget.

Miranda could feel a ping of desire start in her stomach and make a short distance down settling between her thighs causing her to shiver from the warmth.

As soon as the thoughts and feelings began, Miranda started feeling guilty. She began thinking of her late wife Claire and how they fell in love.

_Miranda had just started as the Editor in Chief of RUNWAY when she met Claire Renaldi._

_Back then Miranda was different, she was softer and kinder then she was now. She wore her heart on her sleeve._

_She was at a bookstore, buying a gift for her best friend Isabella. When she went up to the counter and saw this redhead that just took her breath away. Claire owned the bookstore. _

_After striking up a conversation with her, Miranda learnt that they had a lot in common. They went to a coffee shop and talk for hours and hours. When it was time to go, Miranda felt like her heart was breaking. _

_At that moment Miranda summon up the courage to ask Claire to go on a date with her, and Claire said yes._

_Their first date was one of the best dates Miranda has ever been on. They learnt a great deal about each other. Miranda learnt that Claire was estrange from her parents, that they wanted her to marry a man, but that she was very close with her brother Robert. That she missed him a great deal, but she couldn't conform to what her parents wanted, so she left and made herself a new life away from her parent's disappointment. _

_After their first date Miranda and Claire fell in love with each other. They went on numerous dates, and met each other friends. Everyone that knew them could see the love they had for each other._

_After two years together Miranda finally asked Claire to marry her. On her wedding day Miranda felt like the luckiest woman in the world. After all the frogs, she finally got her princess._

_A couple of months after the wedding, Miranda and Claire decided to start a family. Miranda and Claire decided that Claire was going to carry the baby. They picked a donor that most resemble Miranda with her blonde hair and blue eyes._

_They conceived on the first try. They found out that they were having twin girls. The day the girls were born was one of the most profound days of Miranda's life. _

_For the next five years of the twin's lives, Miranda and Claire dedicated all their love and attention to their girls Cassidy and Caroline._

_Cassidy and Caroline was the spitting image of their mama Claire, they had her hair, nose and smile, but they have their mommy's clear blue eyes. The girls was named with the traditions of Claire's family, that every girl born with Renaldi blood name start with the letter C._

_After years of happiness, tragedy strike. Claire was killed in a car accident. Miranda was stricken with grieve, that she closed herself of from everyone, even her children. Miranda lost herself in work. She was never home with her children, because they reminded her of Claire too much. Just looking at them caused her heartache._

_Three months after Claire's death Miranda received a letter from Claire._

**_Miranda my love_**

**_If you receive this letter than the unthinkable has happened, I died. I am sorry for leaving you and the girls. I know that in your grieve that you would withdraw into yourself, my love. That in order not to feel the pain I know you are feeling that you, would shut everyone out, including our children. _**

**_I know that it hurts my love, but they are just children. They need their mommy to be there for them and tell them that it is going to okay, they need you, my love._**

**_I gave you three months to grieve and shut everyone out, but now it is time to start living your life again. You have to move on for our daughters shake. _**

**_I know you loved me, but don't turn the love we had for each other into a reason not to live your life. I need for you to give our daughters all the love and attention we planned to give them together. They need to know that there is loss in life, but it does not give anyone, including you the right to give up on living you life to the fullest._**

**_There will be times when they will need you. I want you to be there for them, so that they know that they have at least one person in their corner. _**

**_My love, you can't stop yourself from loving again. I know you will always love me, but I need you to not give up on finding love again. Not to close yourself off to the opportunities to love again._**

**_Always in my heart_**

**_Love Claire_******

_After reading the letter from her dead wife Miranda cried like never before. She finally allowed herself to grieve and to let all her pain out. She wanted to be the woman and mother her wife thought she could be._

_She dedicated her life to her children, but she closed off her heart to everyone except her children and everyone close to her. After the death of her wife, Miranda put all her grieve and pain into making RUNWAY the best magazine in the world. She became known to the as the Ice Queen and Dragon Queen._

Even after all these years, her heart still hurts thinking about her wife. She knew that this thing with Andrea is the opportunity her wife was talking about in her letter, but she was afraid that she will hurt again, like she hurt when her wife died.

She knew the decision she had to make about tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Andy sat and waited for her uncle, the waiter came with the drink she ordered, "thank you, I'm waiting on someone to order the food," she said to the waiter, with a nod her he left.

About 15 minutes later her uncle came rushing to the table out of breath. "Sorry I'm late princess. She has been on the rampage since the meeting with Irv."

"That's okay, Uncle Nigel. I think that might be my fault," said Andy guiltily. "And I'm a real princess since the last time you saw me uncle."

"How is it your fault," said Nigel with a raised eyebrow. "You know will always be my princess. You are my princess before you were royalty," smiled Nigel as he remembered visiting his sister and niece.

"Well, the thing is that my grandma Clarisse is the daughter of Jeremy Clarke and Marie Elias founders of the Elias and Clarke company that I just inherent, so technically I'm both you and Miranda's boss." She said in one breath.

"So what happened in the meeting?" asked Nigel with wide eyes, the only indication that he was shocked.

"I had to fire Irv for more than just trying to get rid of Miranda. The manner in which he ran the company was preposterous. I will be the new CEO until I became queen. The major in business mom insisted I do with the journalism course makes sense now. I still can't believe she didn't tell me the truth about who my dad really was."

"I'm so proud of you, princess," smiled proudly. "Have you talked to her since you found out?"

"No, I'm still just as angry as when I found out," said Andy with anger in her voice.

"I know, but she was only doing what she thought was right, she wanted to protect you."

"Uncle Nigel, did you who my dad was?"

"No, she always said it was a collage romance that ended."

"She didn't even tell you the truth, her own brother."

"She loves you so much. If you want to know why she lied, you are going to have to talk to her."

"You're right, I will call her tonight after my date," Andy said with a smile waiting for her uncle's reaction.

"Ooh, do tell," said Nigel getting all giddy.

"So, don't be mad, it sort of just happened, I couldn't stop myself."

"What are you talking about, princess?" asked Nigel with a confused expression on his face.

"I met her and fell instantly. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. We had a moment in the elevator that was so intense I had to ask her out. I couldn't let her go without making my intentions clear." Murmured Andy lost in her memories of Miranda.

Nigel looked on as Andy's eyes glazed over lost in memory, thinking who she could be talking about.

A gasped from her uncle brought Andy out of her memories. The look of shock on his face told her he knew who she was talking about.

"You ask Miranda out on a date, are you insane?"

"No I'm not. I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by. It's not like she said no, when I did asked her."

"So, what did she say," asked Nigel curiously, leaning towards Andy to know.

"She didn't give me an answer, but tonight I'm going to wait at the restaurant for her to show up, if she does show up I will have my answer," said Andy calming, but inside she was a nervous wreck.

"Why did you ask her out?" asked Nigel curiously.

"There was just something that drew me to her. I just want to get to know her."

"What if she just wants to be friends?"

"I just want to be in her life in whatever capacity she wants me. If she wants me as her friend then that is what I will be, but if she wants more, I'm going to give her all that I'm and all that I have to give to the best of my abilities," said Andy with passion and intensity in her voice.

"I hope everything works out for you and Miranda, just don't hurt her that is all I'm going to say on the matter."

"I will do everything in my power not to hurt her. How are you and Doug doing with the adoption thing? Haven't talked to him since me finding out I'm royalty."

"Well, we got approve," said Nigel with a smile.

"That's great!"

"Yes, it's still awhile before Sophia comes home with us, but we got our baby, Andy. I'm so happy and so is Doug."

"I can't wait to meet my new baby cousin, I'm going to be an aunt," exclaimed Andy with a smile.

For the next hour Andy and Nigel talked about all that they missed out on in each other's lives while they were busy. There were laughter and smiles throughout the lunch. It was just like when Andy was younger she could always trust her uncle to make her day just a little brighter.

After his lunch with his niece Nigel was working at his desk when Emily called saying Miranda wanted to see him.

As he stepped into her office she was giving orders as usual. "The spring layout needs to be reshot and Patrick must do it not Victor. That's all."

"Yes Miranda," said Nigel not leaving her office like she intended him to.

"Out with it Nigel, I know you want to say something," said Miranda lifting her head with an arch eyebrow from the paper work on her desk to look at Nigel.

"Just don't hurt her"

"I don't have an earthly idea who and what you are talking about."

"I know about your date tonight."

"And how do you know?"

"Andy is my niece we had lunch together when she told me she asked you out to dinner."

A surprised Miranda sat back in her chair looking at Nigel with shock on her face said. "The Andy you always talking about is Andrea I thought it stood for Andrew."

"Yes she is my sister's daughter."

"I didn't know who she was when we were in the elevator."

"What happened in the elevator? Andy also mentions something like that." Nigel was surprised to see Miranda blush at the question.

"Something I thought I wouldn't feel after losing Claire. She makes me feel things I shouldn't feel so early in knowing her." Miranda said with emotion in her voice.

"So are you going tonight? She told me you didn't answer when she asked you."

"I have to if I want to find out if what I'm feeling is real or not. I just don't want to get hurt again. After losing Claire I put myself off of love. I buried myself in my work and taking care of the girls they are all I have left of Claire."

"I know Claire would want you to be happy again. She was my best friend and she loved you very much. She wouldn't want you to put your life on hold out of guilt. She would want you to life live to the fullest, to experience love again l just know."

"I know that's why tonight I'm going to lay it all out for her so that she can decide if she still wants the real me."

"I hope you make the right decision for both of you. I got to get back to work now."

With that he walked out of Miranda's office to his own to go do what she wanted. He had a lot to fill his husband in on.

Miranda sat with her chair turned and her back to her assistants playing necklace lost in thought. Miranda knew after her talk with Nigel she had more thinking to do about Andrea.


End file.
